1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to locks having electric means for disabling and enabling the outer handle of the lock. More specifically, this invention relates to a cylindrical lockset having a rotary electric motor disposed in its inner tubular spindle adapted to disable and enable the outer handle.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under .sctn..sctn.1.97 to 1.99
In the prior art there are showings of locksets having motor means disposed in the inner spindle for enabling or disabling the outer handle. Invariably these motor means are in the form of solenoids. An example is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,970 which issued Apr. 12, 1988 to T. K. McGourty et al.
The drawback of such electric solenoid disabling means is that during the period that the solenoid is activated they have consumed a large amount of electric power. Because a sizeable majority of such electrified locksets are components of electronic security systems which are battery powered, high power consumption is unacceptable. The batteries powering such solenoids are often in the form of rechargeable small dry cells mounted within the lock.